Bringing Back Hope
by FlyWithMeToNeverland
Summary: The one thing that Harry Potter had never thought about in his life was time travel. Especially his children, along with an assortment of their cousins, travelling back in time and walking into his life without any way of travelling back into the future. Of course, he also never expected them to fight for him, but hey, he wasn't complaining. Includes HP/GW RW/HG SB/HJ RL/NT pairs.


It was a normal day in Godric's Hollow. The large house that housed the famous Potter family was full to the brim with their family and friends for the annual Christmas dinner that they would share each year; laughter filtered from open windows, the cracks in the doors and the very foundation of the house, while voices and the sounds of hustle and bustle echoed from every room in the house. The kitchen would, as per usual, be full with the adults as they attempted to stay out of the pranks and trouble that their children would pull while together, while the children would be running rampage around the house, though their favourite spot to spend time together would be the attic.

The attic had, once the house had been fully restored and Lily and James Potter's things had either been stored sacredly in the Potter family vaults or placed out in the house, been quickly claimed by an ten-year-old James Potter, his five-year-old brother Albus and their two-year-old sister Lily. Since then, several sofas had been transfigured from random items that had been disregarded, and a fireplace had been installed, along with a few bookcases and beanbags were strewn around the room; in the far corner Rose had talked Albus into convincing his parents to install a television and on the other side of the room, on the mantel piece, sat a boom box, mostly used by Dominique, Roxanne, Fred and James.

"Give me back my book, Lily!" snapped ten-year-old Rose Weasley, tapping her foot and holding her hand out for the book that her eight-year-old cousin had taken from her. The redheaded girl was standing on the back of the sofa, holding the book high above her head, and was grinning madly, thinking she'd gotten the upper hand. Unfortunately, behind her stood her older cousin Roxanne, who was sixteen years old and much taller than Lily, even when she was standing on the sofa.

"Roar!" Roxanne grabbed Lily from around the waist, twirling her around in the air as her twin brother Fred darted forward and grabbed the book, tossing it back to Rose, who grinned her thanks and settled back down on the rug in front of the fire. Lily squealed as Roxanne tossed her through the air towards James, who was Lily's brother, who snatched her out of the air, twirled her around once and threw her to his best friend Fred.

"Put me – put me down!" Lily managed through violent laughter, mingled with her squeals as the three sixteen-year-olds tossed her between them. "Put me down, James!"

James did as she bid, and Roxanne crossed her arms, putting on a mock-indignant face as she glared at him. "How could you betray us like this, Jamie?" exclaimed Fred dramatically, hugging Dominique and pretending to sob on her shoulder, who patted his back sympathetically and shook her head at James and Roxanne did the same with Albus, who just smiled and put down his book to hug her back; behind them, Victoire and Teddy rolled their eyes, returning to their rather heated discussion as Louis returned to his chess game – the chess game that he was playing against himself.

Dominique shook her head and put her arms around Fred. "I did not betray you," protested James, but Lily swung herself up into his arms just at that moment, and Roxanne and Fred made more dramatics by reaching for each other, mockingly sobbing more hysterically as Dominique and Albus moved away from them. Rose sat down once more beside her brother Hugo, who'd caught a nasty cold the weekend before in Greece and had been lying underneath a blanket and sleeping peacefully until Lily had almost sat on him moments before.

"We'll just have to teach him a lesson then, won't we?" Roxanne looked up at her brother, who had started grinning maniacally; and she felt a smirk creep up onto her face as they both turned to James, who automatically passed Lily to Teddy as the twins ran towards him, tackling him to the floor.

"Dammit! Get off!"

Rose moved away so that she wouldn't get trampled, instead sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, mumbling something as she patted her satchel, which stored her books, trinkets, phone and notebooks. But James rolled behind her, giving a dramatic war cry as Albus and Lily joined the scuffle, mad shrieks of laughter now echoing in the room.

But Rose seemed more and more worried, and Dominique had joined the struggle now. Victoire and Teddy stood up to check on Hugo, when there came a large, resounding 'crack!' that echoed in the darkest corners of Godric's Hollow.

James had rolled onto Rose's satchel.

Rose, biting her lip and looking close to tears, grabbed her satchel and tore into it, picking out a broken, shattered necklace and a handful of dust. James winced and made to apologise, but Victoire had gathered Hugo into her arms and hurried towards them, looking extremely worried.

"Was that the…?"

"It was, Vic. What do we do?"

"We need to get everyone out of here, Rosie."

"But we're already touching the time turner. It's got flesh memories, remember?"

"We have to try."

And then the two girls had attempted to usher everyone out of the room, but the wind had picked up and suddenly the dust from the broken necklace was swirling around them. Teddy suddenly understood and took Albus and Lily towards him while Roxanne, Fred, Dominique and James hurried towards their family, suddenly fearful of what might happen. Louis stood up so fast he knocked over the chess set and huddled between his two older sisters, while Fred and James seemed to be making an effort to stand slightly in front of Roxanne.

Wind whirled around them, whistling in their ears and resounding in every crevice of the room that they could see. The dust snaked through their body parts, coating their hair in sparkling dust and causing their robes to begin fluttering around them. Lily was screaming and shrinking behind Teddy, while Albus and Rose had grabbed each other's hands.

There was a flash of bright light, and then the wind stopped, dropping them face first onto the cool, hard, wooden floor.

MYNAMEISEMMAANDI'MAWESOMESOALLHAILMELOL

James was the first to stir, and he sat up straight, his hand fumbling for the wand he always kept in the back pocket of his robes as he pushed himself to his feet. Immediately, the wands of a great crowd of people were pointed at him and suddenly Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, Victoire and Teddy were at his side, shielding the younger children from view as they pointed their wands right back at them. He was startled to see the number of faces he'd only seen in pictures staring right back at him suspiciously, and suddenly he understood the conversation that Rose and Victoire had carried and the desperation that had been on their faces when they had attempted to get the rest of them out of there.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" Rapidly, a tall, lanky man with long masses of clumpy dark hair fired off his questions, his grey eyes hard and his lips turned down in a scowl. "What is your purpose for being in here?"

"I'm James," said James confidently, lowering his wand. "Trust me. If I knew how we got here, I would be telling you." Truthfully, he did know how they got here, but he didn't know why. James didn't like telling anybody anything until he knew the whole picture, but Rose had pushed her way to the front and was looking at the people with a startled expression. "Rosie, get back. I don't want them hurting you."

"It's alright, James," she told him, never tearing her eyes from her mother's confused face as she spoke. "I'm Rose Weasley," she introduced herself, her hand flying back and making Roxanne and Fred drop their wands. "Victoire," she pointed at Victoire, who swept her strawberry blonde hair from her face and bit her lip, "was using a time turner to get around between her classes because she took too many. Over the Christmas break, she thought that she'd give it to me to look after, since she hangs around with Teddy so much and he's bound to knock everything she owns over at some point. But… our friend James here crushed the time turner when they were being stupid and messing around… so…"

"That doesn't explain who you are or why you're here," snapped a man with messy sandy hair and amber eyes that James immediately knew reflected Teddy's. "And how should we believe you?"

"You're Moony," said Albus matter-of-factly, pushing through Dominique and Teddy. "And you're Padfoot," he pointed at the man with grey eyes. "Moony's a werewolf, and Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, who are really Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew in their Animagus forms, became Animagi to help him on the full moon. Padfoot is a massive, bear-like, black dog; Prongs is a stag, named after his massive antlers; while Wormtail is a rat, for his tail."

"Wormtail could have told you that," said Sirius Black, though his wand lowered slightly.

"Harry Potter performed accidental magic protecting himself from Dementors," added Teddy. "He first performed the Patronus charm when he was thirteen, when you," he pointed at his father, "taught him the spell because of his Quidditch match and the incident on the train in the beginning of the year and he didn't want to hear his mother in her final moments."

Remus Lupin stumbled backwards, dropping his wand and looking surprised. "They're real," he admitted to the others, and they dropped their wands in similar manners and looked curiously at them. "I never told anyone. Harry must've told them. But who are you?"

James winced. "I'm James Potter," he told them. "This is my little brother Albus, and my little sister Lily." He wrapped his arms around Al and Lily's shoulders, squeezing them tightly and plastering on a fake grin, though inside he was internally berating himself for breaking the stupid time turner.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley, and this is my twin brother Fred Weasley," said Roxanne, hugging Fred's arm slightly before smiling weakly as she let go. "I'm the better twin, as you can probably tell."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Shut up, the both of you," snapped Victoire. "I'm Victoire Weasley, and these are my little sister Dominique and my little brother Louis."

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my younger brother Hugo," said Rose as Victoire passed the three-year-old to Rose, who wrapped the blanket tighter around him as he sniffled and buried his face in her shoulder. "Sorry. He caught the flu last weekend when Mum took us to see some weird relative in Greece. He's not been feeling to well since."

"And, uh, I'm Teddy Lupin."

Remus' mouth dropped in shock, and Tonks' eyes widened. Sirius' face spread into a grin, while the members of the Order were wondering not-so-secretly who the mother was.

Teddy cleared his throat awkwardly and Victoire slid her hand into his, squeezing it firmly and leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips, giving him a little more confidence and a little blush that coated his face. James shifted and Roxanne slipped her arm around his waist as Fred did the same with her on her other side and Rose adjusts Hugo on one hip so that she can take Al's hand as Al lifts Lily into his arms and stands slightly away from the crowd of people that were looking at them with unbidden shock.

"So… who are your parents?"

Surprisingly, it was Harry who'd asked this, but James knew by the look on his face that he was staring at him and knew very well that James was his son – in fact, the only difference between them now was the brown eyes and no glasses that James had. But Al and Lily were hidden slightly from his view and Harry had only eyes for James.

James, knowing it was better to come out together than alone, walked over to Albus and Lily and took their hands, pulling them towards their father. Albus was biting his lip and Lily was fidgeting with the hem of her dress, but James became more confident – he was James Sirius Potter, son of the Boy Who Lived, one third of the new Marauders… he could do anything, including time travel.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. This is Albus Severus and Lily Luna," he said confidently, offering his hand. To his surprise, Harry grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're my son?"

James could only nod and allow Lily and Albus to squeeze between them. Harry looked more shocked, but a grin broke out over his face as he hugged all three of them before stepping back.

"And Mum?" Suddenly Lily, before James could stop her, marched over to Ginny to throw her arms around her waist.

He was in deep trouble now.

* * *

**_I literally only just thought of this now, but already I'm in love with the story. I came home from horse-riding and I sat down and I stared at the blank page on Word I'd opened up... and then I checked my phone for the Fanfiction I was reading and then suddenly 'bam!' I've written a story about next generation time travel._**

**_Thanks for reading, guys! Please read and review, share your thoughts, let it all out!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Olivia_**


End file.
